Redenção
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Há anos que Shun vivia sozinho, dedicando sua vida àqueles que necessitavam, vivendo apenas das lembranças que ainda possuía dos amigos e de seu querido irmão. Presente de Aniversário para o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. SSOmega / Yaoi / Lemon / Incest - Ikki & Shun


**_Título: _**Redenção  
**_Autor: _**Adne Hellena  
**_Advertências:_** Saint Seiya Omega / Yaoi / Lemon / Incest.  
_  
_

**_Hello, world!__  
__Ikki & Shun novamente, como presente de aniversário para o fofíssimo virginiano.__  
__Ontem eu estava assistindo o Omega e me pus a pensar por quais motivos Ikki não aparecera e esse é o resultado.  
Espero que gostem! _**

**_Kisses!__  
__E boa leitura!__  
__^_^_**_**  
**_

* * *

Era tarde da noite quando Shun finalmente conseguira encher a tina com um pouco de água e tiror suas roupas, desenrolando com cuidado a faixa em seu braço esquerdo. Ele tocou a marca enegrecida e seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele dispersou o pensamento e deixou seu corpo se afundar na água morna.

Ele suspendeu os cabelos curtos, prendendo-os como conseguia em um coque desleixado, suas mãos pequenas se esforçando para relaxar depois daquele dia cansativo e longo.

Ele sorriu, lembrando-se dos jovens cavaleiros que há apenas alguns dias o haviam visitado. Seus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas e ele bufou, contrariado com a forma como seu coração insistia em recordar os poucos momentos felizes que tivera em companhia dos amigos.

Shun jamais poderia reclamar de sua vida atual; ele gostava realmente de ajudar aqueles que necessitavam, mas a caridade não preenchia todos os sentimentos que seu coração solitário ansiava. As pessoas, gratas por seu acolhimento e por seus cuidados, não preenchiam o vazio que seus amigos deixaram e mais além, não preenchiam o vazio que Ikki deixara.

Andrômeda ponderou que, depois daquela batalha contra Marte, vira o irmão apenas mais uma vez. E fazia quase 12 anos que não o via.

O japonês suspirou, terminando rapidamente seu banho e se enrolando de modo qualquer numa toalha. Em outros tempos, embora nunca fosse excessivamente vaidoso, ele se daria ao luxo de passar algum creme sobre a pele ou algum perfume adocicado, refrescante, ou daria uma escovada descente em seus cabelos, tirando o excesso de areia que se acumulava nos fios.

Ele se preocupava mais com sua aparência quando tinha alguém para observa-la. Estava renegado naquele loca inóspito, abandonado à sua própria convivência e aos ecos de suas lembranças, havia desaprendido a se amar, abandonando o amor próprio e o pouquíssimo orgulho que outrora tinha de seus traços muito delicados.

Andrômeda soltou a toalha sobre a cama e por um momento seus olhos se recaíram novamente sobre seu braço esquerdo. O virginiano puxou uma pequena gaveta e enrolou habilmente a faixa em seu braço, escondendo a marca que tanto o incomodava.

Ele estava preparado para colocar uma camiseta e suas calças quando seu cosmo se sentiu repentinamente oprimido, quase sufocado. Seus olhos verdes perscrutaram o cômodo escuro, procurando esperançosos os contornos que ele tão bem conhecia.

- Ikki?

O homem que estava afastado em meio às sombras daquele quarto, encostado numa parede fria, deu um passo à frente. Ele se deixou aproximar do irmão mais novo, suas mãos morenas procurando a pequena mão esquerda de Andrômeda, quase encoberta pela faixa.

Shun suspirou, seus olhos verdes recaindo no rosto querido que ele tanto desejara rever. Seus dedos pálidos tocaram a pele morena, seus lábios quentes procurando o rosto parcialmente enegrecido de Ikki.

Quando Athena batalhara contra Marte, todos os cavaleiros que estavam junto à ela pereceram pelo Elemento das Trevas.

Shun sempre desconfiara, tinha quase certeza, de que Ikki se envergonhava daquela marca. Ele, tanto quanto os outros cavaleiros de bronze, tinha sido imposto àquele suplício, mas a metade do rosto direito de Fênix estava tomado pelo cosmo negro e dava-lhe uma aparência mais assustadora que o natural.

Andrômeda beijou o rosto querido, deixando seus lábios tocarem demoradamente a pele marcada. Ele se aproximou mais de Ikki, sendo amparado por seus braços quando se apoiou contra o peito largo e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, sua boca alcançando timidamente a boca do irmão.

O japonês deixou que o mais novo lhe contornasse com os braços, enlaçando sua cintura e seus corpos quase se tocando. Andrômeda correu os dedos pelos braços do irmão, contornando a malha escura que o outro vestia e subindo-a lentamente, até passa-la pela cabeça do cavaleiro.

- Ikki. – Shun sussurrou, seus olhos acompanhando o contorno moreno do corpo do leonino, seus dedos tocando a pele denegrida ao longo do torso com reverência.

Fênix, com seu temperamento intempestivo, era o mais castigado pelas nódoas de Marte. Seus olhos azuis estavam apagados, quase acinzentados em meio às galáxias que lhe tomavam a pele; metade de seu corpo estava se rendendo às Trevas que o consumiam e ele já não lutava mais contra seu destino.

Estava cansado de lutar, afinal.

Shun suspirou e suas mãos se encaminharam para o cós da calça que ele alcançava, seus dedos ansiosos, porém controlados, em desabotoá-la. Quando estava quase realizando seu intento, Fênix segurou suas mãos e tomou sua boca, os lábios experientes exigindo-lhe uma resposta imediata e à altura de sua sofreguidão.

Ikki afundou ambas as mãos nos cabelos verdes de Shun, soltando-os e puxando-os de leve, causando em Shun uma reação mais afoita às suas carícias. Andrômeda gemeu tímido entre o beijo, seus pés abandonando o chão frio para contornarem a cintura do Amamiya mais velho quando Fênix o levantou, carregando-o para a pequena cama de solteiro.

Desde quando se separaram, Shun não se expunha a outro corpo, não tinha sua pele tocada e acarinhada, não sentia o calor vertiginoso do estímulo crescente, um membro pulsante pressionando em sua coxa. Ele tinha enterrado a sua própria excitação em algum canto de sua mente, numa memória fraca e desbotada das poucas noites que passara com o irmão.

- Ikki, eu... Senti tanto a sua... FALTA! - Andrômeda gritou, rouco, quando o irmão desceu os lábios para seu membro, abocanhando-o.

Fênix, apesar do tempo que passara longe do irmão, ainda conhecia o corpo de Shun como ao seu próprio. Ele deslizou os lábios pelo membro do mais novo, sugando-o, arranhando-o com os dentes, pressionando a carne sensível e ouvindo Shun gemer, tímido e contido, como sempre fizera quando jovem.

- Niisan, eu... Eu vou... – Shun mordeu o lábio inferior e esticou o braço enegrecido em direção ao irmão, seus dedos se enroscando nos cabelos muito azuis de Ikki.

Andrômeda puxou o japonês para cima, para mais um beijo faminto, urgente. Suas línguas travaram uma batalha desesperada enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam com vontade e de maneira quase convulsiva, o membro de Shun esmagado entre os dois cavaleiros.

O Amamiya arqueou o corpo, separando mais as pernas e deixando que o membro rijo de Ikki, ainda revestido pelo tecido áspero de sua calça, friccionasse mais em suas coxas, quase atingindo-lhe as nádegas.

Fênix nunca pedira, Andrômeda nunca questionara.

Desde a primeira vez que dividiram a cama, Shun sabia que ali era o lugar de Ikki, entre suas pernas, com o peso sobre seu corpo e as mãos grossas e calejadas lhe estimulando.

Shun suspirou profundamente e desceu as mãos pelas costas nuas do japonês, seus braços se enroscando na cintura do irmão enquanto ele tentava se desfazer do restante das roupas. Andrômeda flexionou mais os joelhos e apoiou um dos pés sobre o ombro de Ikki, deixando que o mais velho dobrasse o tronco e atingisse suas coxas com a boca quente e úmida.

O leonino correu as mãos sobre a pele branca do virginiano, seus dentes deixando leves mordidas. Ele pulou propositalmente o membro ereto de Shun e fez um caminho de beijos pelo tronco ainda magro do mais novo, sua língua limpando o suor que começava a se tornar abundante entre os dois.

Com as pernas de Shun apoiadas em seus ombros, Ikki dobrou um pouco o corpo e distribuiu diversos beijos sobre os mamilos do irmão, sua boca sugando-o com mais força enquanto seu membro se enterrava no corpo do outro cavaleiro em uma única investida.

Shun mordeu os lábios e soltou um grito mudo, misto de dor e satisfação. Sentia Ikki preenchendo-o, estocando-o, friccionando seu membro esmagado entre seus corpos num ritmo selvagemente mais rápido. Ele agarrou as mãos nos lençóis, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas embora ele não soubesse ao certo porque.

Sentia o corpo do irmão tomando o seu, forçando repetidamente sua entrada e ainda assim seu coração se enchia de uma alegria e um êxtase que nem mesmo sua devoção a Athena conseguiria lhe fornecer.

Amava-o. Ikki era metade de si, completava-o.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda suspirou, sua respiração entrecortada saindo em pequenas lufadas de ar quando sentira Ikki penetrar mais fundo em seu corpo, causando-lhe uma inesperada onda de prazer. Fênix passou o braço pelas costas de Shun, levantando levemente seu tronco enquanto sua mão esquerda firmava-se no membro rijo entre os dois corpos, manipulando-o de maneira desajeitada e até um pouco agressiva.

O japonês mais velho cravou os dedos no pescoço fino de Shun, exigindo-lhe os lábios enquanto aumentava ainda mais a pressão entre suas coxas, sua outra mão apertando vez ou outra a ponta do membro que ele se negava a abandonar. O virginiano teve seus lábios tomados novamente pelo irmão, a língua quente desesperada por estreitar mais o contato já tão íntimo.

Quando percebeu que não duraria muito mais, Ikki entrou e saiu do irmão mais novo ainda mais rápido, abandonando sua boca para deixar-se derramar entre as pernas de Shun com um grito dolorido e trêmulo, ao passo que Andrômeda logo se fechava e se contorcia sob seu corpo, encharcando-os com seu sêmen.

Ikki deixou seu peso cair sobre o corpo magro abaixo de si, seu rosto suado escondendo-se na curva do pescoço que ele conseguia alcançar. – Feliz Aniversário, Shun.

- Obrigado, Nii-san.

Shun suspirou, seus belos olhos verdes se fechando mesmo contra sua vontade. Seus lábios finos se fechavam em um pequeno sorriso, seu corpo parecia leve e seu coração estava confortavelmente aquecido.

Ele não soube dizer por quanto tempo adormeceu, mas foi tirado de seus sonhos pouco antes do sol nascer, seus olhos embaçados e sonolentos tentando focar a imagem de Ikki vestindo as roupas que deixaram espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Ikki... Por favor, não vá.

O cavaleiro de Fênix deu um sorriso triste, terno, e antes de abotoar sua camisa, deixou-se sentar ao lado do irmão, seus dedos manchados tocando o braço enegrecido de Shun. Ele deslizou os dedos pela tez maculada, recoberta pelo cosmo das Trevas e a beijou, deixando que seus lábios se demorassem na pele naturalmente perfumada de Shun.

Ele adorava aquele cheiro, aquela mistura de suor e lírios que Shun tinha naturalmente, e que tornava sua pele extremamente pueril.

- Não posso ficar, Shun. Não quero que me vejam assim.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda não pode se impedir de chorar novamente. Seus olhos verdes se fecharam e as lágrimas teimaram em cair, sendo amparadas pelas mãos firmes que já se enroscavam em seus cabelos e o traziam mais perto, para um último beijo.

- Então me prometa que irá voltar. – O Amamiya mais novo sussurrou, seus lábios ainda resvalando a boca do mais velho.

- Eu prometo. Em breve.

Ao virginiano restou apenas concordar, na esperança de que o irmão cumprisse sua promessa.

Deitado em sua cama, Shun ainda viu Ikki abotoar a camisa e cobrir o corpo com uma enorme capa, escondendo seu rosto antes de deixar aquela casa por quanto tempo ele precisasse.

**_- - - - -_  
_FIM_**


End file.
